Family Ties
by Fai-Fia-Chan
Summary: Every family has secrets but for certin bladers it's really bad. Suck at summarys. KaRa,MaMa,TaBr, BrHi and many more yet to come!
1. Chapter 1

****

Disclaimer:I don't own Beyblade

**TNR: This is a prolugue kay? It's a KaixRay, MaxxMariam, HiroxBrooklyn, TalaxBryan and more might appear.****

* * *

**

You must know that everyone has a family secret some worse then others for sadly for a certin group of bladers theirs is pretty bad, will these bladers ever figure it out before it's to late?

Tyson, does he know the truth behind his mothers death and yeah all of the sudden with new teams in town one girl seems to make Hiro nervous when the meet?

Kai, he thinks his father left him for beyblading but is there a darker secret behind it and what about that girl who he felt he met before?

Max, there's something his parents are hiding from him, why are they living in sepreat countries and what about a new all to familair friend?

Ray, what really happened to his parents, he doesn't even know but something about the new kid is tipping him off?

Tala, why did his father have such a drastic change when he stopped be a solider, he had Tala didn't and why does Tala feel that his his mother took somthing with her when she left?

Ozuma, with his family scattered all around the world its hard to see them but the mystery of why he's back in beycity is yet to be anwsered, luckily the anwser in a residents hands?

These are examples of how deep some secrets are but with more floating around who knows what's gonig to happen?

* * *

TNR: So short gah! But oh well, if you want to be part of this story please PM me or tell me in a review this is what I need to know:

Gender

Name

Age

Beyblade

Bit-beast

Nationality

Friends

Attitude

Likes/dislikes

And other things you want my to know like appearance

Please review you have until-May 5th or until i have at least 5 ocs please review quickly!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I don't own BeyBlade I might own the OCs.

* * *

**At the airport**

"Fayina!" A girl with long blueish-silver hair and sliver eyes turned and smiled, her long blue dress flowed with her movements so that the girl that called her saw jeans underneath.

"Xia!" Fayina called to her. Xia ran over she had long black with strangly natural white streaks and yellow eyes, she had on jean shorts, a blue tank and cute black boots.

"How's my favourite neko-jin?' Fayina said.

"Good! What's with the dress and jean combo?" Xia asked.

"Oh, wait one moment." She un-zipped the side of her dress and took it off under it was a t-shirt that said 'Diss me... I kill you!' and had a picture of Achmed the dead terriost**(1)**.

"Makes sense. HAHAHAHA Achmed, you slay me." Sighed Xia.

"XIA!" Called another girl she had long blond with black streaks, blue eyes and her outfit consisted of a black shirt with fish-net slevees and a short black skirt with lace at the bottom and combat boots.

"Altessa! Hey!" Called Xia.

"Altessa!" Yelled a voice a girl with long black hair, brown eyes and a simple blue top and jeans, ran over.

"Kaeda! What are you doing here?" Called Fayina.

"Well, I'm here because I'm meeting the rest of my team for beyblading." Kaeda said.

"Really me too!" Said Xia.

"Me too." Said Fayina.

"Same here!" Said Altessa.

"Whats the name of your group?" Asked Xia.

"K.A.G." Said Fayina, they all looked shocked.

"K.A.G" Said Xia.

"Same here." Both Altessa and Kaeda said.

"So we're all together in this." They all said smiling.

* * *

**Somewhere else in the airport**

A boy about 16 was walking around the airport alone, he had shaggy blond hair, blue eyes and was wearing a two-toned green shirt with a red M on it, he had a orange sweater around his waist and his belt was slipping off his waist, his pants was also orange. He took out a blue cell-phone and dialed a number.

"Hi dad!" The boy said into the phone.

"Hey Maxie!" Said a man's voice from the phone. "Wait a minute, aren't you supposed to be on the plane?"

"Yea, about that Dad, ya see, Ray just called me and told me that there's another tournament comming up soon so I'm stayin I already called Mom and told her and being a beyblade team owner she understood."

"Oh would you like me to pick you up?" He sounded nervous to Max.

"No...I-" Max collided with a group of girls then he stared into blue eyes similar to his own. "Uh Dad got to go." He hung up on the phone.

"Oh my gosh! I'm sooooo sorry!" Said the girl, she helped Max up.

"No it's my fault." Max said.

"No, it's mine, really!" she said.

"No, mine!" He said

"No, mine!"

"No really it's _my _fault." Max said gritting his teeth.

"NO mine!" insisted the girl.

"Hey Max!" a boy with gold eyes and long black hair which was tied in a white band, ran over. He wore a white chinese-style shirt with the yin-yang sign on the back and black pants. When he got closer the girls noticed fangs and saw that he was a neko-jin "Let me guess, they bumped into each other and now they're arguing over who bumped into who?" the male Neko-jin guessed.

"Yep! how'd you guess" the blonde girl's female Neko-jin friend answered.

"Lets just say I know Max well- hey, have I seen you before?" He said cutting into his own sentance.

"Umm. I don't know but I think I've seen you before to." The black and white haired girl said.

"Weird, oh! What's your name?" He said.

"Xia, yours?" Xia asked.

"Raymond Kon, call me Ray for short." Ray said polietly.

"Weird you have the-" Started Xia until a voice boomed over the speakers.

"Flight 201 Russia has landed."

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that." Ray explained.

"I said you have the-"

"RAY!" A boy ran over he had black covered by a hat, brown eyes and a simple red jacket that had a blue pouch on the left arm with a yellow shirt underneath, he also had blue gloves and blue jeans.

"Tyson!" Ray called over to the boy. "Sorry Xia, you were saying."

"I have the same last name as you."

"Wow, that's strange." Ray said blinking. He saw someone walking from behind Xia, he had long blueish-gray his bangs covered his eyes, he also had blue marks on his face and his outfit was a white scarf, a blackish-blue jacket with a purple top and purple pants, he also had black gloves. His bag was slung over his shoulder. "Kai." Ray said to him as he walked up beside the sliver-haired girl pushing her a tiny-bit. She glared at him.

"Oh Fayina, don't be so mad I mean it was only one defeat." The brunette said.

"Shut it Kaeda." Snapped Fayina.

Kai snickered

"Grrr.." Growled Fayina.

"Anyway," Kai's eyes drifted towards Max " Oh god, don't tell me their fighting about who bumped into who." Ray just nodded. Kai walked over to Max and smacked him hard over the head.

"OW!!! What was that for?!" Max said gripping his head.

Kai looked towards Ray and gave him a look. Ray sighed and looked at Max.

"For being yourself." Ray said to Max.

"Umm.. Hello." Tyson said to Kai.

"Hn." Kai said rolling his eyes.

"Tyson!" Called a voice from farther off in the airport. A man about 20 with long light blue hair tied in a ponytail and brown eyes, his outfit plain blue button-up shirt and black slacks and black dress shoes.

"Hiro!" said all of the boys except Kai.

"Hurry up little bro, I have to pick up Brooklyn from the Europe airways area." Hiro said to Tyson, he turned towards the girls. "Tyson, who are these girls?"

"oh, just some people Max bumped into. Umm.. I think their names are Fayina, Xia, Altessa and Kaeda." Tyson said.

"Kaeda?!" Hiro said worriedly. "Oh shit."

"Who shit?" Said Xia.

"Oi, I'm surrounded by idoits." Fayina groaned.

"God dammit." Hiro said.

"What's wrong big bro?" Tyson said.

"Nothing."

'This is gonna be one heck of a ride.' Thought Hiro.

* * *

TNR: I forgot the chappie wasn't finished so here ya go the ending hehehe


End file.
